


Loved

by WhisperingMagpie



Series: MCU Kink Bingo [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drinking, Fluff, M/M, Praise Kink, Rape Recovery, Self-Esteem Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 05:42:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16528490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperingMagpie/pseuds/WhisperingMagpie
Summary: For MCU Kink Bingo.Square: Worship/AdorationThis fic is a continuation of Blame, so read that first. Seriously, this won't make sense without it.Basically, Steve and Bucky cheering Tony up after that.





	Loved

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Blame](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16096655) by [WhisperingMagpie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperingMagpie/pseuds/WhisperingMagpie). 



When Tony woke up, everything hurt. He was tucked into his own bed, and he couldn’t remember how he’d gotten there. He was even dressed in his own silk pajamas. He had been up in space, and something had gone wrong. And...oh. Tony bolted for the bathroom and threw up violently, retching up anything that may have been in his stomach. The smell alone made him heave until nothing else came up. After flushing, he collapsed against the wall across from the toilet, arms hugging around his torso. 

“Sir? Should I call someone?” He could hear Jarvis calling him out in the bedroom. He’d long ago turned off the speakers in the bathroom so Jarvis couldn’t interrupt him while he was taking a shit.

“I’m fine!” Tony yelled, flinching as he slowly pulled himself up. He really had to piss too. How long had he been sleeping?

“What time is it? How long have I been out?” Tony asked as he exited the bathroom, and pulled on a soft robe. He dug in his side table drawer for some extra strength pain killers, and downed them with a flask of mystery alcohol that was also in the drawer. He grunted at the burn.

“It is 1 pm, Sir. You arrived early this morning.”

“Shit,” Tony mumbled, rubbing at his eyes while he sat on the edge of the bed. He could feel every muscle in his body complaining, and he needed to eat something, but he wasn’t entirely sure if his stomach would keep it down. Something light, maybe. The only problem with going downstairs, was he might actually run into someone and have to explain why he was limping and looking so pathetic. He sighed, clinging to the railing as he crept down the stairs.

“Who put me in bed?” Tony pawed through his kitchen cupboards, looking for a light snack, maybe some energy bars or crackers. He didn’t care that he knocked boxes of snackfoods onto the counter and floor in his search. His mind and coordination were still hazy. He stuffed the energy bars into the pockets of his robe, as well as a banana, and grabbed a strong bottle of bourbon he’d been saving for a special occasion. Now was as good a time as any to drink until he couldn’t stand.

“Sirs Thor and Loki dressed you and tucked you into bed. Would you like to see the footage?”

“No...no. Thank you, Jarvis.” Tony carefully lowered himself onto the couch, cringing as he forced himself to take a bite of an energy bar. It scratched his sore throat, and it tasted like vitamins. He swished it back with a drink straight from the bottle, and continued to eat numbly, resisting the occasional lurch of his stomach.

The tower was silent, and that left Tony alone with his thoughts. What the hell was that thing he’d found, and what had it done to Thor and Loki? He knew for sure it’d done something. Thor would never do something like that on his own, and while Loki had been of suspect in the past, he’d been around a lot after their home planet was destroyed. He had a flash of the day Loki had thrown him out of the tower, and shook his head, a shiver running down his spine. No, Loki wasn’t like that anymore. He had been manipulated by Thanos then. Now, he was nearly part of the team.

Tony shouldn’t have been touching things he didn’t understand. He’d put them all in danger, and put Thor and Loki in an awkward position. Wherever they were, they were probably having a pity party of their own, telling themselves how they could have protected him. He didn’t do a great job at defending himself either. It didn’t matter. He begged them to take him up there to explore the ship. He was too damn curious for his own good. At least giving in had maybe minimized the damage. As if he could have fought a couple of Asgardians. As if.

Tony’s head was starting to swim, and he wobbled, grabbing at the side of the couch. Stupid decision #4975974 of his life, mixing painkillers and alcohol, especially when there wasn’t much in his stomach. He didn’t want to be awake right now anyway. 

His eyes drooped closed for a moment to try and stop the spinning, and everything behind his eyelids was red. Thor was red, and Loki was...blue bathed in red. And those bloodred fucking demonic eyes staring into his very soul. Hands all over him. His eyes shot open wide, and he clutched the bottle tightly, tipping it back and drinking a few long sips. He didn’t want to think about them, didn’t want to see them.

Tony shoved a granola bar in his mouth, still trying to force anything down, and that was the last straw. He staggered a few paces in the general direction of the sink, and then hurled up the booze and energy bars onto the hardwood floor. Tony made a disgusted noise, wiping at his mouth with the sleeve of his robe, and shuffled back from the pool of vomit, leaving his robe tossed over the mess. He took another drink to rinse the taste out of his mouth.

“Sir, I wouldn’t advise that.”

“Can it. Jarvis, power down.” Tony snapped, as he crawled back to the couch, pulling the throw blanket off the back to curl up in. 

Jarvis didn’t respond. Not even a ‘As you wish, Sir.’ Clearly, the AI could tell he was serious about shutting up.

Fuck this shit. Fuck everything. He didn’t ask for this. 

On the plus side, he couldn’t feel the pain anymore. 

The bottle was nearly empty, and he tipped back the last sip before reaching over the side of the couch until he could set the bottle down on the floor. It clinked gently as it toppled over. 

-

Tony jolted awake as he felt a hand on his shoulder shaking him. He flailed to sit up, swinging at his attacker. 

“Tony? Tony! It’s just me, Steve!”

Tony blinked slowly to see his friend Steve Rogers standing back with his hands up. He looked around, and caught sight of Bucky watching warily from the kitchen. The room was dark, except for the dim overhead light by the stove and some light coming from down the hall.

What was that in Bucky’s hands? Was he washing Tony’s robe in the sink? He glanced over towards where he hazily remembered puking on the floor. It was cleaned up. Tony slowly looked up at where Steve was holding a glass of water and a small plate of fruit, cheese and crackers. He hesitantly sat down on the couch, setting the plate and water in front of Tony, who cringed at the very sight of food. 

“By the look of you, the space exploration didn’t go well. Jarvis told us you needed to rest, so we’ve all been out for the day. What happened?”

After wringing out the clean robe, Bucky had come over to squat down next to the coffee table, nibbling on a slice of apple from the plate.

Tony just shrugged and looked away from them, hands playing with the fabric of his pajamas.

Steve leaned in closer, concern on his face. “Problems with the ship? Anyone get hurt?”

“Did ya meet another alien species?” Bucky added, as he shifted to sit crosslegged in front of the couch, snatching a piece of cheese.

“No, and no.” Tony squirmed and scooted away a bit, cringing at the pain having started to return, his body stiffening while he napped. “Could you guys...not sit so close?”

“Did someone hurt you?” Steve asked softly, keeping his distance this time.

“Don’t wanna talk about it,” Tony said, frowning as nibbled as his lip. His eyes had a faraway look, trying and failing to not think about what had happened up there.

“Tony, we SHOULD talk about it. If someone hurt you, they deserve to be brought to justice.”

Tony just shook his head. “Wasn’t their fault. They couldn’t help it. I got into something I didn’t understand.”

“Who is ‘they’, Tony?”

“Nuh uh,” Tony shook his head more vigorously.

Steve just sighed and frowned. “Okay. I won’t make you right now, but we should talk about it later, when you’re ready.”

“Should take a shower. That always makes me feel better.” Bucky piped up.

Tony blinked slowly, realizing that Thor and Loki must have cleaned him up a little before putting him in his pajamas. His face flushed. They hadn’t had to do that. Either way, he probably still needed a good scrub. He would hate to know what he smelled like. The warm water would also ease the achiness.

Tony looked longingly towards the stairs. He didn’t want to get up. Least the brothers could have done was help with the pain. Must have been in a hurry to leave and escape the consequences.

“Do you want help up the stairs?” Steve asked, extending a hand.

Tony looked at Steve’s hand for a moment, and then took it, allowing himself to be pulled up. There was no use telling himself he didn’t need the help.

“Bucky, will you turn on the shower and get some towels and clean clothes laid out?” called out behind him as he leaned down, arm around Tony’s waist to support him. Bucky dashed up the stairs, and he could hear the water running shortly.

“Wouldn’t it be easier to just carry me? Must be awkward...with you being...taller.” Tony teased.

“Yes, yes it would.” Steve smirked as he scooped Tony up into his arms, getting a squeak of either surprise or pain from the smaller man. “Sorry,” he muttered, despite Tony clinging to his shirt on the way up the stairs. 

Steve tucked Tony closer to his chest as he stepped into the spacious bathroom, and set him down on the counter. Bucky bustled out past them, and he heard rustling in the closet and dresser drawers where he was searching for clothing. Tony lifted his head up, peering out the door. The thought of anyone messing up the meticulous organization of his closet made him twitchy. There were a lot of expensive suits in there. 

Steve leaned in front of him, concerned. “Tony?”

Tony waved him away, wriggling his way down from the counter, one hand clinging to the edge to keep from resting on his full weight. “I don’t need you to bathe me, I’m a big boy.”

“Okay, we’ll be just outside if you need anything.” Steve backed away, watching him for a moment, before shutting the door behind him. 

Tony sighed and turned to look in the mirror as he unbuttoned his pajamas. He cringed as he saw the purple bruises up and down his body. On his hips where they’d held him still, on his arms and legs. Even on his neck and collarbone. He’d gotten scratched up in the scuffle when they jumped him. 

The door cracked open, and Tony looked around quickly for a towel to cover up with, but there was nothing besides a small hand towel. Behind him in the mirror, Bucky was holding a couple of fluffy black towels and some clean clothes on top. Bucky’s eyes narrowed as he glanced up and down quickly. He moved closer and set the towels on the counter. His voice was low as he placed a hand on either side of Tony, standing back only far enough to peer at his marked up skin. 

“Who did this to you?” he demanded.

The countertop cracked audibly where Bucky’s metal hand gripped the edge. Tony flinched and looked away, eyes squeezing shut. He was shaking, and he looked almost scared like he was worried that Bucky might hurt him. 

Bucky stepped back, and stormed out of the bathroom. 

Tony slowly looked down at the crumbling marble countertop. 

He could hear Bucky talking out in the other room. 

“You should see him, all marked up. The placement of the bruises…”

“Keep your voice down, Buck.”

Bucky’s voice lowered, and Tony crept closer to the doorway. 

“He was raped, Steve.”

“How can you be sure? That’s a bold statement.”

“There are marks on his hips and his arms and his neck, where they held him down. The way he could barely walk or sit still.”

“Who do you think did this?”

“Probably that bastard, Loki. Shouldn’t have trusted him. You said he was bad news, and he’s still bad.”

Tony shut the door quietly, blocking out the sound of their voices, and stumbled into the shower. He stood there, scrubbing his skin until it hurt from the rough treatment and hot water. When he came out in sweatpants and an oversized long sleeve shirt, Steve and Bucky were sitting on the bed, heads lowered as if they’d been talking about him again.

Steve looked up as Tony stopped a few feet away from them, playing with the ends of his sleeves, hands pulled partly inside.

“Was it Loki?” Steve asked.

Tony hesitated, looking between them. He slowly wandered over around the other side of the bed and sat down, Steve and Bucky turning to face him.

“I was wandering around the ship, and I found some ancient cursed relic, and it put them both in a trance.”

“It was Thor AND Loki?” Steve sputtered. Bucky swatted at Steve’s leg, wanting him to shut up so he could hear the rest.

“They couldn’t control themselves,” Tony insisted.

“That doesn’t make it right. You need to see a doctor. You could be badly hurt.”

“No, I don’t. I’ll be fine, guys.”

Bucky was up on his feet, pacing and muttering angrily. “I’m going to kill them...”

“I appreciate the concern, but I have everything I need right here. I’m not going to a doctor.” Tony glanced between the two soldiers, watching Bucky warily.

“I want them out of here. They are not welcome here,” Bucky snarled.

Tony sighed. “It wasn’t their fault. I got into something I didn’t understand.”

Steve shook his head. “It’s not your fault either, Tony. And if you won’t let us take you to a proper doctor, at least let me check you over. I learned enough in the war to take care of minor injuries.“

‘Minor,’ Tony thought, rolling his eyes. The bruises were normal, but his insides felt like they’d been halfway rearranged from being manhandled and fucked so roughly. He’d be hurting for days. A hand on his arm stopped him thinking about it further. He blinked over at Steve, who was frowning at him in concern. 

Tony nodded slowly. Maybe did need help. And they probably weren’t going to leave him alone until they were sure he was alright. He slowly shuffled off the bed and stood in front of Steve, peeling off his shirt. The way the sweatpants hung low on his bony hips showed off the bruises there.

“Oh,Tony…” Steve said softly, not touching yet. 

He could hear the pity in Steve’s voice, and he snorted, arms folding over his chest self-consciously. “I must be quite the sight, huh?”

Steve shook his head, gently taking each of Tony’s hands to pull them away from his chest. He then began to run his hands up along Tony’s arms, squeezing and causing him to flinch here and there. Even Bucky had stopped pacing and come closer to inspect the marks, patting along his back and sides with one hand. 

“You didn’t deserve this,” Bucky said surprisingly soft, hand pausing on his hip. Tony’s eyes widened when he felt a kiss placed in between his shoulder blades.

“You deserve someone who will treat you kindly, and look at you in pure adoration,” Steve added, one hand resting lightly over his heart. 

Tony began to squirm when he felt more kisses trailing down his spine. “Right. Like anyone would put up with me long term. I’m a mess on my best days, and on the worst, I’m a nightmare to deal with. Even Pepper couldn’t handle me.” 

“No,” Bucky said firmly, fingers rubbing at Tony’s side soothingly. “Fuck what she thought. She wasn’t good enough for you. She wasn’t strong enough to take care of you.”

“Hey!” Tony started, turning to glare up at Bucky. “I’ll have you know, she was a very strong woman. She just…”

“She wasn’t the right kind of support you need,” Steve continued. 

Tony just shrugged, and then nodded in agreement. “Again, not gonna find someone who will put up with all of THIS.” He gestured to himself.

“I would,” Steve spoke up, fingertips trailing up to touch Tony’s cheek. “You’re sweet, and funny,” He emphasized each word with a quick kiss right on his friend’s lips, leaving him blinking dazedly. 

“Creative,” Bucky continued, guiding Tony towards him to steal a few kisses. “Selfless. Quick-thinking.”

Tony could feel his face heating up, still too shocked from the fact that they’d both just kissed him to fully absorb the praise. He pawed at them weakly, undecided on if he wanted them to stop. They were kissing his face and neck, hands gently running over his arms and chest and back, more soft words punctuating each touch. He didn’t want to be alone, but as the words began to soak in, tears started to trail down his cheeks. He couldn’t even remember the last time someone had said that many nice things about him in a row. He wiped at his face, one hand staying over his eyes until Steve pulled it away, thumbs brushing away the last of the tears with a smile.

“You are beautiful, Tony,” Bucky murmured, as the gentle kisses turned to nibbling along his shoulder and neck. Tony squeaked in surprise, leaning more towards Steve, whose large hands now rubbed along the outside of his thighs, fingertips dangerously close to his ass. They must have been satisfied with his injuries not being life threatening, with the way this was escalating.

“You’re so cute when you’re passionate about a project you’re working on, rushing around the lab,” Steve added, grinning when Tony’s face turned an even deeper shade of red. His eyes roamed over him, taking in the sight. He placed a few kisses around the arc reactor, and then down his stomach.

“I adore your jokes, and your snappy comebacks.” More nibbling and kisses from Bucky over his shoulders and back.

“Your sharp intellect.” Steve’s fingertips danced along the top of his sweatpants. Tony glanced down, meeting his eyes, and nodded. The sweatpants came down, and Tony stepped out of them, quivering when Steve’s callused hands ran down his thighs. 

Steve kissed slowly up from Tony’s knees up his inner thigh, and Tony’s legs nearly buckled out from under him. Bucky ducked down, settling on his knees so that he could wrap an arm around Tony’s waist to support him.

“Lean on me,” Bucky growled softly, holding a little tighter as Tony rested against his chest. His left hand, the metal arm, was hovering hesitantly, maybe unsure where to touch. 

Tony glanced over and took Bucky’s hand, placing it over his chest. When Bucky looked about to say something, Tony shook his head. “Its fine.”

“It makes some people a little uneasy,” Bucky clarified.

“Look at who you’re talking to. I have a machine in my chest.”

Bucky seemed to accept that, fingers tracing slow circles over Tony’s chest and stomach while nuzzling at his neck, murmuring against his skin. 

“We care about you, Tony. We want to be here for you, on your good days and the bad.”

Tony gasped when Steve’s scruffy cheek brushed against his hardening cock, followed by a few kisses up the shaft. He couldn’t lie, his body was really starting to enjoy the attention, both physical and emotional. Tony bit down on his lip, head tipping back to rest against Bucky’s shoulder while Steve mouthed along his cock, sucking gently and kissing every inch of him.

He moaned openly when Bucky started sucking a mark on his throat, both hands roaming his chest to pinch at his nipples and rake his nails over his skin. Steve smiled up at them, watching Tony squirm when flicked his tongue over the tip of his cock.

“You deserve someone who will make you feel loved,” Steve said softly before swallowing him down, head bobbing as slowly as he dared, loving how it made Tony curse.

Bucky chuckled softly, moving up to nibble around the edge of Tony’s ear. “And we want to be that for you.” 

Tony could feel it, in the way they were gentle with him, watching to make sure he enjoyed their touches. Their hands and mouths worshipping him. He could feel that they cared about him, and it was overwhelming honestly, how they were doing this solely for his pleasure. It made whimper and cry out like a virgin, made his head spin. It was such a different feeling from how Loki and Thor had only cared about using him when they were under the spell. 

Oh, how he wanted more from Steve and Bucky, to see how they could make him squirm when he’d healed up enough that they could fuck him. He could imagine being between them, one stroking his hair and fucking his mouth while the other had him from behind. They could go back and forth, teasing him until he cried, and he’d be fine with it, if they loved him in the end.

Tony shifted around, twisting and reaching to guide Bucky down to him, one arm flung around his neck to kiss him. The soldier growled happily and utterly ravaged his mouth, biting and licking at his lips, hands caressing his face.

Steve was moving faster, hands rubbing along his thighs and probably making bruises where his fingers dug in. He probably wouldn’t entirely mind if the super soldiers forgot their own strength and marked him up once in a while.

The thoughts of them leaving their mark on him and claiming him brought him closer and closer, and he suddenly bucked up into Steve’s mouth, one hand dropping to grip blond hair while the other clung to Bucky’s shirt. He moaned loudly, shuddering as he came hard. 

When Steve pulled away, swallowing and licking his lips, the three of them slid down to the floor, half leaning on each other. Tony curled up between them, head on Bucky’s lap, while his body lay sprawled across Steve’s legs. Bucky smiled, running his fingers through their smaller lover’s hair.

Steve leaned over and pressed a slow kiss to Bucky’s lips, who responded with a content hum, holding the kiss for a moment so that he could lick the taste of Tony out of his mouth.

“Mm, he tastes good. I wanna suck him off next.”

Tony just grunted and buried his face against Bucky’s thigh. “I don’t think my dick is ready for that yet.”

Bucky smirked down at him. “I’m sure I can convince it. We have plenty of time while your sore ass rests.” He laughed when Tony slapped his thigh. “Fine, I’ll give you an hour.”


End file.
